Hey Naruto! I don't like your girlfriend
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: one-shot LA NOVIA DE NARUTO ES SAKURA, PERO ESO VA A CAMBIAR. SOBRETODO pOR UN LINDO COMPLOT QUE LLEVARÁ A CABO LA PERSONA QUE REALMENTE LO AMA. INSPIRADO EN EL VIDEO "GIRLFRIEND" DE AVRIL LAVIGNE.


**HEY, NARUTO! I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!**

_Este es un fic inspirado en el video "Girlfriend" de Abril Lavinge. (Aunque, creo ya se habían dado cuenta hehehe U)_

_Primer encuentro: Pensamientos_

Naruto salió del Ramen de Ichiraku como siempre, a su lado iba la pelirrosa que decía ser su novia. Y observándoles a la salida: la chica del byakugan, Hinata Hyuuga. Las miradas de las dos chicas se cruzaron sacándoles a una un gesto de desprecio y a la otra uno de sarcasmo y burla.

Hinata tenía razón, Sakura no merecía un novio como Naruto, es decir, ¿qué casualidad que Sakura le pidió que fueran novios justamente el día en el que volvió Sasuke, no? Eso era exactamente lo que Hinata sospechaba, y comprobó desde el día en que comenzó a espiarlos; La maldita pelirrosa solo estaba usando a Naruto para provocarle celos al Uchiha (Que desesperado intento por llamar su atención)

La peor parte, es que Naruto es muy ingenuo, ¡Y NO SE DARÁ CUENTA HASTA QUE ALGUIEN LE ABRA LOS OJOS! Pero eso cambiará el día de hoy. Con ayuda de Kiba y Shino, la pelirosa caerá en la trampa de Hinata para mostrarle al kitsune la verdad.

* * *

— ¡Naruto!

— ¿Hai, Sakura-chan?

— ¿Me acompañarías al festival de esta tarde?

—Yo… no sé… la verdad no me siento con ánimos de salir en la tarde y…

—Está bien, lo entiendo, obviamente no te importa nuestra relación— qué buena actriz, realmente le hizo pensar que estaba dolida.

—Bueno, si tú quieres, te acompaño tebayo

El festival ¿eh?, que mejor lugar para ejecutar el plan… nadie sospechará que el equipo de Kurenai-sensei esté cerca de ellos, solo serán encuentros casuales, en un lugar pequeño. (O algo así, el chiste es no levantar sospechas)

_Segundo encuentro: peces peleadores_

Pasaba un poco del medio día cuando Naruto y Sakura llegaron al lugar, y como es costumbre, la niña caprichuda no le preguntó qué quería hacer; si no que hizo una lista de las cosas que quería hacer. En primer lugar, quería ver el puesto de los peces dorados. (El juego de sacar los peces dorados del agua antes de que se rompa la red).

— ¿Oíste lo que dijo, Kiba?

—Lo tengo, iremos ahí primero para que no parezca sospechoso, al menos para Sakura, porque Naruto es demasiado ingenuo.

Justo como lo planearon, Sakura jalaba de la mano a Naruto hasta que llegaron al puesto, Sakura intentó primero (si, solo quería a Naruto de adorno) Hinata sentía su sangre hervir por la furia que le provocaba el solo sentir su presencia, esa pelirrosa estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Naruto. Pero, como fuera el plan debía ejecutarse, tenían que molestar a Sakura de un modo u otro hasta que la ira la obligara a sacar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Sakura tomó su turno, y como era de espererse la ninja medico no pudo al primer intento, ni el segundo, ni el tercero y así siguió hasta que se le acabó el dinero. Estaba echando humo por las orejas y aprovechando eso Hinata, Shino y Kiba tomaon un turno y lograron sacar los peces dorados.

—Enserio, HJinata esto es lo más sencillo del mundo

—Apoyo a Kiba, quien no logre completar un reto así no merece pertenecer a esta aldea, ¿No crees?

—Hai, tienen toda la razón.

Inner Sakura: me las van a pagar trió de… #&/?!

En el exterior la pelirrosa presentaba un leve tic en la ceja al tiempo que sonreía, o trataba de sonreír, pero terminaba pareciendo una sonrisa tipo Sai.

— ¡Naruto! Deberíamos irnos, ya sé, ¿quieres comer algo?

_Tercer encuentro: suerte de perro_

Se encontraban sentados en la azotea de un edificio para no ser descubiertos por nadie (detrás de un anuncio de la película de Icha Icha Paradise). El objetivo ahora era arruinar su hora del comer, pero ¿cómo?

—La decisión más sensata, es decidir nuestro siguiente paso en cuanto sepamos que van a comer—Nuestro muy sabio Shino

—Eso lo sabe cualquiera, irán al puesto de Ichiraku, ¿verdad Akamaru? — El enorme perro asintió con un fortísimo ladrido, o debería decir ¿rugido?

—Eso es lo que haría Naruto, pero ¿qué haría su manipuladora novia?

—Buena pregunta— Kiba se guió en lo que le decía la experiencia en lugar de analizar las circunstancias actuales. — Hinata, ¿puedes ver a dónde han ido?

— ¡BYAKUGAN! HM…—la visión de Hinata era la herramienta ideal para localizare a ese par, — se aproximan a un puesto de Calamares empalados.

* * *

Habiendo llegado al puesto, y cada uno con un movimiento en mente, vieron al rubio darle un calamar a la pelirrosa, quien no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención (Estaba mirando a todos lados y a todo mundo para encontrar a Sasuke).Shino mueve primero, envió sus cinco escarabajos más pequeños quienes se hicieron pasar por moscas y comenzaron a rondar a Haruno, Haciendola tirar el calamar en su intento de alejarlas.

—Tu turno Akamaru—El perro blanco salió corriendo del escondite en los arbustos para tomar el calamar, haciendo caer a la pelirrosa en el camino.

—Mi turno— Hinata llegó corriendo a tomar a Akameru del cuello— ¡¡Akamaru-kun!! gomén, es que Kiba me pidió que cuidara a Akamaru mientras él iba al baño, ¡Akamaru! — la pelirrosa no prestó atensión, y con este descuido, Hinata pudo presionar un punto de Chakra de Sakura, ahora la estresaría el dolor de cuello. — ¡Akamaru-kun! Ya, pórtate bien. —Al haberse alejado lo suficiente volvió con Kiba y Shino

—Jajaja, Hinata, eso me encantó. ¿Verdad Shino? Jajaja,

—Un movimiento perfectamente calculado, Hinata

— ¡Arigato! Ahora déjenme ver a dónde se han ido, ¿sí?

—Está bien. Akamaru, ¿crees que si Sakura fuera perro, tendría tanta suerte como tú?

— ¡BYAKUGAN!... Se dirigen al tiro al blanco.

_Cuarto encuentro: cortando cabezas_

Ya estaba atardeciendo, y Sakura se empezaba a resignar en su afán de encontrar a Sasuke Así que lo mejor sería alejarse del festival.

—Naruto, ¿quieres pasear un rato conmigo?

—Claro, —pobre Naru, estaba desanimado y confundido, francamente no había logrado entender a Sakura desde que se volvieron novios (de hecho nunca la ha entendido, así que se puede decir que la cosas solo se puso peor).

* * *

—Ahora, van camino al río— Hinata

—Eso interferirá en nuestro plan

—Lo sé, Shino. Kiba-kun, ocúpate de traerlos de regreso

Kiba les siguió saltando de árbol en árbol lo más silencioso posible, habiendo llegado al río, tomó un kunai y lo lanzó a la pelirrosa, que se asustó al sentirlo rozar su cuello, y en su intento de divisar el objeto giró sobre si haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio, y cayó al agua…

* * *

—Jajaja, lástima que no pudieron ver esto

* * *

— ¿Sakura-chan, estás bien?

— ¡¿TE PARECE QUE ESTOY BIEN?!ESTOY TOTALMENTE MOJADA!

—Sí, eso ya lo noté tebayo

—Lo mejor será irnos de una buena vez, ahora ayúdame a salir de aquí— Naruto extendió su mano pero la chica de la frente sota resbaló en cuanto puso pie en tierra y cayó de nuevo. Cuando al fin logró salir estaba furiosa. Sin embargo…

—Aún no es suficiente

_Quinto encuentro: factor Uchiha_

— ¿Y bien?, ¿qué pasó? —Shino

—Sakura está furiosa, está en el punto de "ira sin retorno."

—Perfecto, solo un golpe más y Naruto quedará libre de ella.

—Y… ¿qué tienes planeado Hina-chan?

—Te lo diré apenas llegue… ah, ahí está— aproximándose a su posición, se veía una figura siniestra y familiar: Sasuke. Uchiha

—Gracias por venir, Sasuke-kun

—No tienen que agradecerlo Hinata, alguien debe cuidar al dobe— igual que siempre, sintiéndose superior, y muy serio.

—No le dogas dobe. — Byakugan activado, un kunai en mano…. ¿¡Nadie le dijo a Sasuke que no insulte a Naruto en presencia de Hinata?!

—Como sea, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Solo… pararte frente a ellos.

— ¿?— eso no tenía sentido para ellos, aunque al parecer, para Hinata sí.

Vieron a Naruto caminar detrás de Sakura con cara de nerviosismo al tiempo que ella apretaba el paso hacia su casa.

—Ya casi es hora, vengan.

—Lo que debes hacer Sasuke-kun, es adelantarte en el camino de ellos y luego caminar como si vinieras de la dirección opuesta, paras por unos segundos y luego sigues con tu camino.

— ¡Jajaja!, oye Uchiha, antes te advierto que necesitarás fuerza de voluntad para no reírte cuando veas a Sakura.

_Sexto encuentro: la cruda verdad._

Se encontraban a solo dos cuadras de la casa de Sakura cuando un gennin de pelo negro azabache se distinguió a la distancia, siguieron avanzando y al ver el rostro del Uchiha, con esa mueca que suele hacer siempre que ve a Sakura (ella siempre ignoró esa mueca, tal vez por eso en estas condiciones e parecía notar su desprecio hacia ella multiplicado por mil).

Sakura se congeló

— "Sasuke-kun…no puede ser… me detesta, todo por culpa de Naruto, ahora me odia. Sasuke-kun" — ¬¬ tanto tiempo viviendo en la misma aldea, y no se había dado cuenta.

La ninja medico se petrificó, quedó total mente helada con esa mirada de fuego. Sus miradas se cruzaron unos instantes, que para ella fueron tan largos como las horas. Naruto no notó ese cruce, pues él caminaba detrás de Sakura, pero lo que si notó fue un leve saludo hacia él por parte de su amigo-rival.

La pelirrosa paró de caminar.

--"No puedo creerlo, ¡¡no puedo creerlo!!".--Se repetía la kunoichi mientras Naruto…

—Sakura-chan, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te sientes bien? ¡Ya sé!, estas cansada seguramente, ¿no?

—Na… ru… to…

— ¿eh?

— ¡¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!! ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SEAS TAN IDIOTA!?

—Perdóname, ya sé que te molestó lo que pasó hoy, pero… no por eso fue una mala cita…

— ¿CITA? ¡¿CITA?!, ¿CREES QUE ESO FUE UNA CITA? ¿CREES QUE TODO ESTE TIEMPO REALMENTE FUIMOS NOVIOS? SOLO QUERÍA DARLE CELOS A SASUKE, ¡ESO ES TODO! NUNCA TE DCONSIDERÉ MI NOVIO. DE TODOS MODOS, LA QUE SE INTERESE POR TI ESTARÍA LOCA. ¡¡NO HAY FORMA ALGUNA DE QUE ALGUIEN TE PUEDA A MAR A TI!! SOLO MIRATE, ERES UN IDIOTA Y UN TORPE. LO UNOICO QUE TRAES SON PROBLEMAS. — Esas palabras le partieron el alma a Naruto, más de lo que podría hacerlo nunca la misma soledad.

— AHORA LARGATE, Y OLVIDATE DE QUE ALGUNA VEZ ESTUVISTE CONMIGO.

_Ultimo encuentro: un final feliz_

No lo pensó dos veces y se fue. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, mientras escuchaba las palabras de la pelirrosa haciendo eco en su mente. Nauto estaba visiblemente abatido y melancólico, podía sentir un extraño vacío en corazón.

--En alguna parte desde los árboles--

— ¡Waw! Debimos tomarle una foto, ¿no creen? Eso no se volverá a ver otra vez en mucho tiempo

—Me encantaría apoyarte niño perro, pero eso no le queda a la decoración de mi casa.

—Orale… Sasuke tienes sentido del humor después de todo.

—A pesar de que este no es el momento o para estar felices

— ¿De qué hablas Shino? Sakura y Naruto cortaron, es motivo de fiesta, ¡EL CHICO ES LIBRE OTRA VEZ!

—Debo apoyar a Kiba. Eso es una ocasiópn especial.

—Tal vez no lo han notado, pero a Naruto; le está doliendo.

—Es normal, ha estado clavado con Sakura desde siempre; pero créeme, se le pasará

—A veces, el corazón esta tan ciego que no nota que la herida no es tan grave…

— ¿Qué?

— No te preocupes Sasuke, para todos es difícil entender lo que dice Shino

Mientras ellos charlaban, Hinata miraba en dirección a donde Naruto y Sakura estuvieron hace unos momentos. Sentía como un remolino de pensamientos perturbaba su espíritu.

—"Naruto no merece que lo traten así… Sakura es una maldita… Naruto es más de lo que ella se merece, Naruto no merece sufrir... No soporto verlo triste… Naruto…" Naruto

— ¿Hinata? — Shino

—Oigan, deberíamos irnos , ya es tarde. Y es muy probable qe mañana nos encargen una misión pesada, ¿verdad Akamaru?

— GROF GROFF!!

— ¿Te pasa algo, Hinata? — Sasuke la miraba con ojos de sospecha—

—Yo… etto… váyanse ustedes, yo… luego los alcanzo…

* * *

Localizar algo o alguien era muy fácil teniendo el Byakugan. Hinata lo encontró sentado en el techo de un edificio mirando las estrellas, cien por ciento distraído. A pocos pasos de distancia, el chico kitsune se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

— Hinata… ¿q-que haces aquí?

— Yo… venía de paso… y… no pude evitar verte aquí…pero si quieres estar solo…

—No, espera. ME encantaría tener un poco de compañía. — los ojos del kitsune parecían una suplica desesperada, necesitaba un hombro para llorar. Hinata se acercó aún más y se sentó a su lado, enfocando su mirada al troco de cielo al que se dirigían las orbes azul zafiro.

—Sakura termino conmigo…

— Naruto…

— Pero está bien… ella solo me quería para llamar la atención de Sasue, en un intento desesperado por terminar juntos…

—Es una gran tonta…— murmuró, sin que el kitsune le oyera. —Supongo que necesitas otra novia, ¿cierto?

—Si… eso creo, ¿sabes? esto me ha hecho pensar…

—¿…?

—Sakura dijo que si alguien se interesara en mi debería estar loco. Quizá tenga razón, tal vez… nadie me puede amar a mí.

— Eso no es cierto, — "Sakura es demasiado bakka para darse cuenta, pero quien te tenga como novio, será la persona más afortunada del mundo"

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Etto… porque yo… yo… — Valor, Hinata ¡VALOR! díselo— ¡yo conozco a una chica a la que le gustas!— Maldición, ¡la indirecta no era necesaria! ¿por qué no se lo dijiste?

Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos como siempre lo hace, con un sonrojo de tamaño extra grande al tiempo que pensaba lo siguiente que iba a decir.

— ¿Enserio? ¿A quién? — ya saben lo despistadamente ingenuo que es Naruto.

— Pues… no te lo puedo decir…

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque… ella es muy tímida y… no sabría cómo reaccionar… es decir al verte ella se descontrola… y no sabe cómo reaccionar y siempre termina desmayándose…

—Hinata… no sé porque pero… esa chica de la que me hablas me recuerda mucho a ti…— Sonrojo de Hinata

— ¿Enserio? No lo había notado… hehehe — risa nerviosa, igual que siempre

—Hinata… ¿yo te gusto?

Esa pregunta… es apregunta… esta es tu oportunidad Hinata, ¡dicelo!, te esta entregando el camino a su corazón en bandeja de plata u oro.

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? — ¡¡Hinata!! Estas ahí sola con Naruto, es tu oportunidad de decirle… ¡¿Por qué demonios no actúas y dejas que el destino haga lo suyo?!

— Creo que… simple curiosidad. No lo sé…pero dime…. ¿te gusto?

—yo… yo…— La respuesta de Hinata tardó demasiado por treinta segundos, después, Naruto agachó la cabeza (signo de más tristeza) y se levantó dispuesto a irse

—¿A dónde vas?

— Ya es tarde… debo irme…

—Pero… pero… ¡NO PUEDES!— Hinata… lo hará… lo hará…

— ¿Por qué no? Es decir… no hay más razón para quedarme 'tebayo

— ¿No es razón suficiente mi respuesta?

—¿…?

— Se acerco a el, a esa distancia que siempre la hace desmayarse… ahora para hacer lo que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo… Tomó a Naruto por el rostro, con ambas manos, ante la mirada de sorpresa y perplejidad del rubio, le sonrió dulcemente para después unir sus labios en un cálido beso.

—Naruto… siempre me has gustado, siempre que te veía no podía pasar un minuto sin pensar en cómo decírtelo…

—y… qué es lo que más te gusta de mi?

—Que nunca te rindes.

— Hinata… lo que más me gusta de ti… es que eres sincera

— ¿Cómo sabes que digo la verdad? Cualquiera penaría que miento

—Creo que tu byakugan te traiciona, porque me ha permitido ver que dices la verdad.

—Naruto…

El cielo estaba pintado con estrellas, que parecían brillar más solo para ver mejor a Hinata y Naruto, ahora caminando tomados de la mano.

—Hinata…

—dime…

—Tengo la sensación de que… la chica de la que me hablaste… eras tú…—Esa miradita… decía "ya te descubrí"

—De hecho no, esa era la Hinata del pasado, la que era muy tímida, ENCMAIO AHORA VES A UNA HINATA MÁS VALIENTE!!

—jiji— esa sonrisa zorruna típica de Naruto— oye… me encantaría conocer a fondo la nueva Hinata 'tebayo… y para que eso suceda…debo preguntartelo primero…

— ¿?— A chirrión, ni siquiera yo le entendí a eso, Naruto, se más claro.

—Hinata, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? Una enorme sonrisa de ilusión se dibujó en la cara de Hinata, impulsándola a besar a Naruto nuevamente.

FIN

_HEHEHE U OK... CREO QUE NO SALIÓ EXACTAMENTE COMO SUPUSE QUE QUESARÍA... PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... (ESPERO QUE LAS FANS DE SAKURA NO ME AHORQUEN POR HACERLA UNA TOTAL BASTARD BITCH U.U)  
POR CIERTO... ME HARÍAN EL ENORME FAVOR DE DEJARME UN REVIEW SI NO ES MUCHA MOLESTIA?  
ARIGATO!!_


End file.
